


a small sip from sea

by eviruu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviruu/pseuds/eviruu
Summary: A small collection of writings about Ensemble Stars characters added to very sporadically.1. 3A Trio: relaxing





	a small sip from sea

“Senacchi~” Kaoru whined, laying his head down across his partner’s legs as he flicked through the channels on their small television. Izumi merely just pushed Kaoru’s hair into his face, earning a surprised gasp from him while he chuckled in response.

 

Kaoru turnt his attention back to the screen in a childish defiance, watching as the screen changed from featuring a mixing bowl of sorts to some new fashionable dress to many unknown animals running across a desert to-

 

“Wait, wait! Pause on that program. Look, it’s Moricchi!”

 

“Oh yeah, didn’t he say he got into some new show recently? Didn’t know that was today.”

 

In the poor definition of their TV set, everything about Chiaki stood out from the lively talk show set, his vibrant red uniform, his brightly lit eyes, his beaming smile somehow the most dazzling of all his features.

 

“-cellent! It really is amazing to see Ryusei Red and Ryusei Blue still stick together even after you all graduated. If I’m not wrong, Tetora-san, Shinobu-san and Midori-san are all still in Yumenosaki?”   
  
“They are! Kanata and I are extremely excited to share a group with them again! Though we may have to be rebranded since Ryuseitai is trademarked by Yumenosaki,” Chiaki laughed excitedly, brushing his hair to the back of his ear.

 

“A new image sure will be a challenge to build, especially with the hero theme being your appeal point,” the interviewer gave a charismatic grin in reply. “Moving on to more current gossip, I hear you’ve taken residence with UNDEAD’s Kaoru Hakaze and Knights’ Izumi Sena. Is that true?”

 

For a second, Chiaki looked unsure, most likely as to whether if such private matters were allowed to be discussed in public. In as short a time as that distress appeared, however, he plastered on his signature infectious smile again, “Indeed we are! Unfortunately, a hero has to maintain his own secrets. Sorry!”   
  
He left out the part about how Rei and Kanata both still had to stay with their families though Kaoru did hope that one day they all could live together, including those kids Chiaki was so fond of. Perhaps in a bigger house too when they all have made a good living.

 

Nevertheless, the audience laughed at that and Izumi took that opportunity to stand up from the couch, forcing Kaoru to move his head from his original comfortable position.

 

“Hey! Where are you moving to, Senacchi?”

 

Izumi smirked at the pouting Kaoru and snickered, “Come on, no need to be annoying. We should get started preparing some dinner for our famous little hero, don’t we?”

 

“Oh right!” Kaoru grabbed the remote, switching the television off and proceeded to run up to Izumi’s side as he headed into the kitchen. 

 

“Now, what do you say we prepare some eggplants for him?”

 

Playful but quiet conversation took over the rest of the house, only to be interrupted by a faint ring of a bell, the closing of a door and laughter overwhelming all three of them afterwards.


End file.
